


First Sight

by Xeen



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeen/pseuds/Xeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten goes to Camille to sort out her romantic life</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

Camille huffed and rolled her eyes. She pushed her computer aside. "Kirsten, make up your mind!" Feet shuffled behind the door. She sat back on her bed, tucking her knees into her chest. "Come in already, it's getting old."  
The blonde opened the door, and hesitated in the doorway. "How do you know I was here?"  
"I'm psychic."  
"I didn't know. Please, explain."  
"For the love of god, you do know I'm not psychic!" Camille threw her arms up in the air. "You've been hovering at the door for like a half hour, I can take a hint," she said, realizing at the same time Kirsten had probably no idea how long she stayed put in front of her room. "I saw your shadow, obviously," she concluded, "under the door. Not to mention you've been stomping around like the Hulk. Sit down, you're making me dizzy." Kirsten nodded in a subdued way, and walked inside the room. "What's going on? It's not like you to procrastinate. You sick or something? Come on, hop on, talk to me." Kirsten jumped on the bed, kneeling in front of Camille with her hands neatly crossed on her lap. "Come to think of it, you sure you all right, you look kind of queasy. Oh my god, you're pregnant! Does Cameron know?"  
Kirsten eyebrows rocketed to her hairline. "No, I'm not, that would be an impossibility. I didn't have sex with anyone since I broke up with Liam."  
"Really, what's wrong with you, it's been months…" Kirsten frowned prompting Camille to change direction. "If it's about your grey sweater, I can't give it back to you just yet, I… misplaced it."  
"Can we talk?" Kirsten asked, ignoring her last remark. "You know, like girls?"  
"Girl talk, right up my alley!" Camille encouraged her. "What's the problem?"   
Kirsten looked down, averting her roommate eyes. "You remember when Cameron died?"  
"Seriously? For someone with your condition, you're more obsessed than you should. Aren't you supposed to be over it instantly?" She snapped her fingers.  
"But you do?"  
"Of course I do, it's not something I'm going to forget anytime soon. You and Linus went berserk and may I remind you we've been over this like a zillion times already? Kirsten, why are you doing this to yourself, for the last time, it is not your fault, it was his choice to make. By the way, did I mention it's been many many weeks ago, more like months really?"  
"Yes, I know, I made a special app."   
"Of course you did."   
Kirsten sat her cell phone between them on the duvet. "One hundred and eleven days."  
"And counting. Like I said, you have to move on. And I saw the calendar in your room, just saying." Kirsten frowned again. "Oh, by the way, Kirsten, I saw a block calendar on your desk, want to talk about it?"  
Kirsten shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just being thorough."  
"Yeah, I figured that much. We've established I'm not psychic but I can tell something’s wrong in your cards, you've been acting weird lately," she shrugged, "weirder, I mean. Give me some pointers, I have no idea what it is you do most of the time. Hey, who am I kidding, more like all the time," she said with a grin.  
"Camille, I think I'm attracted to Cameron," Kirsten said quietly.  
"Mazeltov! Do tell!"  
"It's not funny."  
"Well, it's not a tragedy. Wait, unless you're against co-workers dating."  
"I'm not."  
"Problem solved. When did you find out?"  
"Oh, it's been a while," Kirsten stated to her roommate surprise. "Robbie Peterson, Cameron's murdered neighbour?" she asked.  
"Absolutely, what about him?"  
"We were about to celebrate after we caught the human traffickers."  
"Wait, rewinding here, it's been a while, please do proceed."  
"I went looking for Cameron. He was…"  
"The suspense is killing me!"  
"… in his room. He just had a shower and he was going through his drawers."  
"Oh, I see. Almost naked Cameron?"   
Kirsten went beet red and ducked her head. "Yes."  
"Seriously, you never realized he was attractive?" Kirsten shook her head sheepishly. "Totally not my type, though but athletic enough, tall, great hair, uncanny green eyes, my grand father sense of humour," Camille began to rant. "Please feel free to add any feature you’re prone to fall for!” Kirsten shook her head. “So, what did you do? I'm sorry I don't remember when you two love birds came back. I was otherwise busy," she cleared her throat, "drinking."  
"Camille, you know I'm not a prude," she said, waiting for her friend to acquiesce. Camille nodded. "I may have problems but sex isn't one of them, I have a perfectly functional sex life."  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't 'had' be the operative word here? You had a perfectly functional sex life until you broke up with Liam. Unless you pulled a bunch of David Copperfield on me, you’ve been home every night. I’d say it's been pretty much non-existent since."  
"I know. It's a problem I don't seem to be able to correct. Don't get me wrong. I did meet some guys, they're simply not up to par. I can't fathom my motives for finding them all equally inadequate."  
"Would you indulge me? Let's think out of the box here. Close your eyes. Let me picture the scene for you. Yummy Cameron, dripping on the floor, what's your move?"  
"I eye rip his bath towel…"  
"Okay, okay, let's not get over ourselves here, Linus spends the night at his parents'. Keep it PG13, please."  
"I stare from the doorway, I can't move, I can't say anything. It's not like me."  
"Fantastic, you're not a robot, call me relieved!"  
"You're not helping Camille, and I guess you're not being very nice either."  
"Oh no, you're very wrong, I am being nice."   
Kirsten frowned, concentrating. "It seemed to unfold really fast and at the same time it took forever, but it’s nothing new when I’m confused, usually it doesn't bother me. Eventually, he stared back and came closer."  
"Tell me you jump him already!"  
"Your interrupting is counterproductive. I was processing the information…"  
"Oh my god!"  
"… when he closed the door in my face. And it…" she bit her lip, "affected me. I should have been able to put it behind me immediately. I couldn't. Why?"  
"Really?" Camille pressed her hands together, the tips of both index fingers against her lower lip.  
"I understand he had every right to his privacy, I was rude. I should have knocked."  
"Are you mental? He's attracted to you like a magnet, you clearly fancy him, and you end up on the opposite side of his bedroom door? Did he clear the air at any point?"  
"We never talked about it."  
"Of course you didn't! I swear to god, if you two were in charge, the human race would be extinct by now."   
"So you think we should have slept together?"  
"Do you have to ask? Picture anyone instead of Cameron, what do you do?"  
"I give it a try obviously, it's just sex."  
"Interesting. So you didn't because you work with him," Camille insisted.  
"I didn't because… I don't know. Because he's Cameron? And there was the Liam situation. And then he died."  
"He didn't die right away."  
"What has it got to do with anything?"  
"And more importantly, he didn't stay dead, did he? Oh wait, we've been working with a zombie for weeks and I wasn't told?"  
"See we can't girl talk to you, it was a bad idea…"  
"What do you think we've been doing so far? Patience, Grasshopper. You're not off the hook yet," Camille patted the bed. "Please." Her hand made a zip motion before her mouth. "I'm listening, promise."  
"It's about the stitch."  
"There's something you don't want Mags to know?"  
Kirsten ignored her. "I think Cameron loves me."  
Camille threw her arms up in the air again. "Earth to Kirsten! Are you for real? Of course he loves you, if it's any indication, he almost died for you! He's mad about you, crazy in love. His love for you is epic, spanning years and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic."  
"I don't know what it means."  
"Don't mind me, keep it coming."  
Kirsten nodded obediently. "I had no idea. And now it's too late."  
"Why? Cameron is alive. And FYI, everyone knows. Even Maggie knows. I'm pretty sure because I have it on good authority that Quincy told her. You remember Tim's birthday? I might have overheard him telling her that you two are sleeping together."  
"Tim told her we sleep together?"  
"Quincy told her. He's a detective. He can put two and two together, it's not that hard."   
"But we don't!"  
"You're three hundred percent certain?"  
"I'm pretty sure I would know. I suffer from temporal dysplasia, I'm not amnesic."  
"Okay, let's assume I believe you."  
Kirsten took a deep breath. "But…"  
"Ahh!" Camille pointed an accusing finger. "I knew it!"  
"I might have accidentally slept in his bed," she confessed.  
"Someone help me," Camille choked. "I see, you happened to sleep in his bed by accident," she stated playfully.   
"Exactly, it sort of happened."  
"And Liam knew?"  
"Why should I tell Liam? I didn't tell him when we slept together."  
"I'm glad your moral compass gets along with your special condition."  
"For the last time, we didn't have sex, technically, we shared a bed."  
"That makes sense! So you slept this one time in Cameron's bed, no biggie. I give you it can happen, let's say it's highly unlikely but I'll let it slide. The part I don't get is how Quincy could have heard of it."  
"This one is easy. I told him. Cameron was quite mad at me. I can't see why it's a problem."  
"Seriously?"  
"I was complaining about his snoring."  
"Cameron snores?"  
"Yes."  
"This is so good."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do go on. I'm taking notes."  
"No you're not. Are you making fun of me?"   
Camille tapped her head with one finger. "Mental notes."  
"If you must know, it happened again."  
"Like anything accidental would!" Camille chuckled, doing her best to keep a straight face. "And yet you maintain that you two didn't even, I don't know, make out? A little smooching along the way… totally makes sense!"  
"Why would be the point of concealing we might have kissed?"  
"Please tell me you were sedated!" Camille rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."  
"Hmm, sleeping with him, I have to admit it was… pleasant," Kirsten volunteered.   
"Ah!"  
"More pleasant than sleeping in your bed. I like his mattress better."  
"But despite the fancy mattress, nothing," Camille made a face, "say some cuddling?"  
"More like snuggling."  
"Same difference. I stand corrected, you're both weird. What is your question exactly?"  
"My question?"  
"You wanted to girl talk," Camille air quoted, "remember?"  
"I need your help, I don't know what to do."  
"Listen, I understand, you're not interested in Cameron and you want him out of your hair. I can help you with that. I didn't get you anything for Christmas. Consider it my late Christmas present to you. From the top of my head, I can think of a few potential parties."  
"You want to find him a girlfriend?" Kirsten glanced up at her, looking more upset than Camille had ever seen her.   
"Not so fast, I'm not talking girlfriend material."  
"Oh, okay then."  
"You don't mind?"  
"Why would I? Cameron isn't a monk."  
Camille grinned. "In my expert opinion, he's more like exclusive."  
"Exclusive?"  
"Come on, he's into you, no chasing after pretty girls for him, he's stuck. Are you into him?"   
"Even if I were, why should I refrain not only from sleeping with him but with anyone else? It would be illogical to stop having sex because I… feel something."  
Camille eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting her friend to confess so easily. "Right, I watched you work your voodoo with an impressive string of hot guys before Liam showed up," she said instead.  
"What about Liam," Kirsten asked defensively. "Liam was not even living in California at the time. And I don't feel about him the way I feel about Cameron. Cameron is supposed to be my friend, no matter what."  
Camille tilted her head. Since when 'feel' is part of Kirsten vocabulary, she ponders. The plot thickens. "Is it why you didn't want to marry him?"  
"I don't want to talk about Liam, it's irrelevant."  
"Dear Kirsten, it's so not irrelevant. Let's be honest for a moment here, it was Liam," she cooed, "the perfect groom. You must have had some good reasons to reject him. You dawdled long enough. It's a simple yes or no answer."   
"And I said no, case closed," Kirsten insisted stubbornly. She took a deep breath. "Like I said, Cameron died. And now he's not Cameron-Cameron. He is different, he won't talk to me."  
"No more sleepovers, I guess?"  
Kirsten shook her head. "Maybe he doesn't like me any more."  
Camille sighed. It was a big step for Kirsten to confide in her about her heart problems. Probably a first. "Oh, sweetie, mark my word, Cameron isn't going anywhere. He's still very much into you but you got to understand. His big secret is out. Considering you're the Ice Queen, I'd go on a limb and say you probably didn't tackle the issue, am I right or am I right?"  
"Of course not, what am I supposed to say? He knows I stitched into him, he's not stupid."  
"God help me. First, you learned everything there is to know about his feelings and whatnot. Second, you don't address it, he's embarrassed. The guy thinks he's going to die, he doesn't mind sharing. He probably thinks it's romantic because he's an idiot. He wakes up, and you know. Taa-daa! From his perspective, you're giving him the cold shoulder because you don't feel the same. So the ten million dollar question is, do you?"  
"Camille, you of all people should know I don't do feelings. I know I feel something but I don't know what it is. I see things in the stitches, and it affects me, but I don't know, I don't know what they mean. I don't want to upset him. He's barely back to normal and… I don't know."  
"Come here," said Camille, hugging her. "I've never seen distressed Kirsten, so it means something. Let me tell you, it's big. Okay, let's do this again. What's with the I sleep in Cameron's bed part? Did I miss something? I know you, well sort of," she shrugged. "So I guess there must be some twisted logic about it."  
"You remember the Halloween case?"  
"The evil twin, brrr, yeah, it was a close call."  
"Exactly! I was scared, so I went to Cameron's," Kirsten said matter-of-factly.  
"Scared? But you don't do scared."  
"I don't. But I was really scared Camille because it didn't make sense."  
"I don't remember you sleeping out."  
"Seriously?"  
"Okay, it might have skipped my mind, I give you that. So you went to Cameron's, slept in his bed, nothing happened and you told Quincy."  
"Exactly."  
"That makes one."  
"The last time was after I broke up with Liam. I called Cameron to tell him it was over and he stayed the night."  
"Stop the press!" Camille exclaimed, letting go of Kirsten. "Cameron stayed here an entire night? Do tell."  
"There's nothing to tell."  
"Why am I even asking?"  
"And then he died."  
"Enough with the broken record."  
"But I miss him."  
"It's not like he's still dead, there's an easy fix."  
"There is?"  
"You guys stop your dumb and dumber duet for starters. Go to his place, now, shoo!"  
"Now? What if he doesn't want to see me?"  
"Then you move on."  
"Right. Good pep talk."  
"Really?"  
"No, but I think you deserve kudos for putting up with me. I've been a bitch."  
"Anything new?"  
"That's my cue. I'm going."  
"You do that. And Kirsten? Be blunt. He needs it."  
"Am I not always?" said Kirsten before closing the door behind her.


End file.
